


Prologue

by DREAMi_Girl



Series: Of Ice and Men [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

"White as the whitest lily on a stream,

These tender memories are; - a fairy tale

Of some enchanted land we know not where,

But lovely as a landscape in a dream."

 

\- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

 

_No Loki._

 

He could have done it.

 

_No_.

 

He could have done it for his father - no, for Odin. Odin wasn't his father.

 

_Loki_.

 

Oh but he was the one he wanted most to prove himself to. Odin and Thor were the ones he wanted to stand next to as equals. The throne was never the issue. It was just the issue of how little Loki was worth in Odin's eyes.

 

_I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring._ [VGC1] 

 

Even as an infant he wasn't worth anything.

 

_Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son._ [VGC2] 

 

Loki wasn't good for anyone. Not Odin or Thor or even the monster Laufey.

 

_No more than another stolen relic..._ [VGC3] 

 

So what was the point of his existence?

 

Loki let go of his father's - **No**. **_Odin's_** \- staff.

 

And he fell.

 

Down.

 

Down.

 

Down...

* * *

  


 [VGC1]Odin’s dialogue

  


 [VGC2]Odin’s dialogue

  


 [VGC3]Loki’s dialogue


End file.
